The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant botanically known as Sutera cordata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Blisch’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during the summer of 2000 at Billerbeck, Germany. The progeny of this breeding were evaluated in the summer of 2001 and one plant among that progeny was selected and eventually named ‘Blisch’. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Sutera cultivars with a trailing habit and large flowers.
The identity of the female (seed) parent of the new cultivar used in the above-described breeding program by the inventor is not known. The identity of the male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar used in the above-described breeding program by the inventor is not known.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since 2001 in West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.